The aim of the proposed project is to contribute to the improvement of drug abuse education through the development of a partnership between University of Wisconsin scientists and precollege teachers across the state, with a focus on reaching rural schools, minority teachers and teachers who work with minority students. This will be accomplished through the development of a new Drug Abuse Research Education program which will build upon the experience and expertise of an extensive Teacher Enhancement Program in Biology Education (TEP) for precollege science teachers, housed at the University of Wisconsin, and also under the direction of the proposed project Director, Raymond Kessel, PhD. Long term goals include enhancement of precollege science education, AODA prevention and health promotion, and an increase in students pursing careers in science, particularly drug research. Proposed Project Objectives include: 1) establishment of a well-structured. administratively-sound, and appropriately-staffed program for providing a Summer Institute on Drug Abuse Research Education, for precollege science and AODA educators, with a focus on drug abuse research; 2) provision of 9 revised and expanded courses of the Summer institute for Biology Education, with a stronger focus on drug abuse research issues, for at least 135 science teachers and AODA educators; 3) provision of at least 5 new courses of the Summer institute for Drug Abuse Research Education, with a focus on drug abuse research, for at least 100 science teachers and AODA educators; 4) development of a leadership program for at least 20 precollege science teachers or AODA educators who will participate in disseminating information and stimulating local school district and professional association activities related to drug abuse research education. 5) establishment of at least 5 formal partnerships between individual precollege teachers and University of Wisconsin researchers. in joint research projects and/or materials or curricula development projects, 6) development of an outreach component to provide science teachers and AODA educators with ongoing communication, recruit Teachers from rural schools minority teachers and teachers who work with minority youth. support local programming, and provide follow up activities reaching at least 175 science teachers and AODA educators. and 7) evaluation of all project activities.